Here Kitty Kitty
by Kohei Takano
Summary: After getting annoyed with his young master, Sebastian slips Ciel a mysterious white powder that turns him into a cat... (Please just give it a try? Rating goes up to M later...)
1. Chapter 1

Streams of sunlight poured in through the windows, bathing the young earl's elegant bed in brightness.

"Young master, I've brought your morning tea! Rise and shine!" Sebastian called to the rumpled mess underneath the silk covers, well aware that his master was not a morning person.

"Go away. Five more minutes." Ciel groaned barely audible through the blankets.

"But if you stay in bed any longer the tea will get cold." the butler said with a frown. He set the delicate tray of tea and scones down with a sigh. This was his least favorite part of the day.

Lately, the demon butler had been bored and in need of some fun. Yes, demons need to be entertained now and again. He needed to kill or at least cuddle something. Maybe the young master would let him into town today and he would stop to feed a cat or two. Oh, how he loved cats! They were so captivating and endearing and- don't get him started.

After being refused twice more by the lazy earl, Sebastian had taken enough. Letting his demon self get the better of him, he secretly slipped a small amount of white powder and let it dissolve in the tea. "That'll teach him." he thought slyly.

Poor, unknowing Ciel drank the tea that was infiltrated by the mystery powder. It had in fact been a gift from the Undertaker to the butler in exchange for an exceptionally good laugh. Of course, Ciel didn't even know it existed let alone was being devoured by his hungry morning self.

Presently, there was a booming noise and a puff of pink smoke that sent them both coughing.

Sebastian instinctively reached in the pink mass to make sure his young master was unhurt but his hand was met with something furry and soft.

He gasped as he wrenched his hand back. This foreign thing was NOT his bocchan. It was pleasant and gentle, certainly not like his brutal and commanding master, especially in the early hours of the day. Waving his gloved hand to clear the pink cloud, an indescribable noise slipped out of him as he saw what it was...

A midnight blue cat with heterochromatic eyes peered up at him questioningly. One was a deep cerulean while the other was a sort of light violet crowned with a star in the middle.

The kitty peered up at the now sniggering butler with questioning eyes. He'd never heard his butler laugh before and was surprised at himself for thinking how enchanting the sound was.

"Sebastian... Why are you so big? And why do I have the distinct craving for tuna?"

His young master, Ciel, had turned into a cat. Not just a cat but the most adorable cat Sebastian had ever seen. He made a mental note to thank the Undertaker heartily with a whole list of jokes later. Yes, he was going to have plenty of fun.

* * *

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own Black Butler or the characters, they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

**So yeah I like where this is going;) I'm thinking of doing a lemon with this later on but let me know what you guys think! Feel free to suggest what you want to happen next and I'll try to work with it. Hopefully I will add the next chapter in a couple days (Sorry this one is so short, I already have the next one started) Please please please review and make me happy! Seriously, I giggle so much at some comments...XD**


	2. Chapter 2

"Master, may I pet your tiny head?" asked the butler sweetly with a huge grin on his pale face.

"What do you mean 'pet me'? Have you gone lewd?" Ciel asked, obviously confused and a bit startled.

"Don't you feel... different, Young Master?"

"Different? Yes but.. Don't just stand there like a daffodil, get a mirror and show me what you mean!"

Sebastian hurried to fetch a looking glass as he could not disobey his masters orders, especially when he shouts them. Bringing the golden leaf-framed object before his master, he was strangely overjoyed at Ciel's flabbergasted expression portrayed onto a cat's face. He still looked like himself even as a cat. He'd know his bocchan anywhere:)

A moment of silence was crushed to pieces with "HOW IN THE BLOODY BLAZES DID I TURN INTO A CAT?"

After being rather angriy commanded to tell his young master how the furry incident occured, Sebastian was made to phone the Undertaker to inquire how long it would last. He had received a clawed bat to the face when he told his master but it didn't matter; he just wanted to look at the enticing cat. According to the creepy coffin man, the amount given would last about a week. However, the earl would not remain in purrfect cat form the whole time but would slowly trade his animal features for human ones. It made the butler want to giggle like Lady Elizabeth when she's given sweets.

_The Next Day~_

"SEBASTIAAAN! Where is my fish?!" whined the bluenette.

"Please wait a little longer, my lord. The useless servants burned the kitchen to ashes again. I thought I could trust them with something as simple as fish but I was sorely mistaken." replied the frazzled butler.

"Don't make petty excuses, demon. Just get me some foooooddddd!" He whined again.

Ciel had spent the rest of yesterday ordering the poor butler around like this. He was furious at first, of course, but Sebastian caught him playing with his own tail and it gave him the feeling his young master might not hate being a feline for a short while, despite his blatant refusal when asked about it.

Finally served his fish, the pretty kitty purred contentedly while chowing down. It was moments like this that made waiting to eat his soul worthwhile. Sebastian smiled while waiting to take the dirty dishes when Ciel finished.

"Oi, when do you think... I'll start to... change?" the cat asked through mouthfuls.

Sebastian stopped smiling so that his face remained neutral. "I don't know, young master. Would you like me to ask the Undertaker?"

"No. I don't want you plotting anything else with him."

"Well I suppose another day or two will pass before you turn into half human half cat."

"I see. Would you mind if I gave you a few days off then? Until I return to normal that is..."

Now Sebastian was frowning. "My lord, I promise I wouldn't think any less of you just because you-"

Ciel interrupted saying, "It's not that! I know you wouldn't! It's just enklbnsdbf.."

"I'm sorry? Bocchan, could you repeat that last part? I couldn't quite hear you."

"I _said _it's emdsnfdnb."

"What? Do you remember what I said about mumbling?"

"It's EMBARRASSING! I don't want a demon to have to tend to a cat! I can take care of myself in this form! Perhaps I'll even learn some usefull skills."

"My lord, would those skills happen to be hunting mice?" The handsome butler asked tauntingly.

Ciel glared in response. "Shut it, you're the one who drugged me into this hideous form!"

"Hideous? Heavens no. I find it adorable! You are sooo cute, young master. I must say, you have a certain air of refinement about you while at the same time that refinement could turn into frolicking. I'm having a hard time resisting playing with your soft pink paws.." he started to drool thinking about scratching Ciel's kitty tummy...

"Stop imagining me!" Ciel pouted, turning his whiskers down.

* * *

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own Black Butler or the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso! (Sorry for last time, I accidentally switched up the names, I was getting confused with my other fic)**

******Sorry for the cheap jokes, I couldn't help myselfXD**

******I always look forward to reviews and I know that Black Butler is ****super popular so feel free to suggest what you want to happen! Really, I encourage it!**

**Thanks for giving this story a shot (You all make me happier than Italy in Pasta World)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! New Chapter, ****hope you love it! But first, some shout outs to my awesome reviewers! You guys mean the world to me :)  
**

**Ladie in Lace: **Oh my gosh, thank you! I loved writing that moment!

**Cheshire2290: **Hope this new chapter lives up to your expectations!

**Mad-Hatter-ison: **I've always wanted to be a cat. Wish I could be :/

**Sebastian M: **Umm, lol I wouldn't put it past him to have a little from Lau.

**keek n d: **Thank you! It's gonna get cuter!

* * *

_The following day, they headed into town to do some shopping. Phantomhives don't let silly things like turning into a cat keep them from fulfilling their duties._

_Because Sebastian was so worried that someone would take him, Ciel had to hide __in his black trench coat._

"Ugh, it's so stuffy in here! I need to breathe!"

"Young master, be careful. I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, isn't it nice being so close to me?" Sebastian smirked.

At that moment, Ciel was glad he was a cat so that he couldn't tell he was blushing.

To be honest, he hadn't thought about the close quarters he was currently in. It smelled so good, like.. spices. He thought he could detect saffron and a hint of... was that dark chocolate? What ever it was, it was a mix of things but not entirely separate things and it was intoxicating. The smell made his thoughts swim inside his head. He wondered why he had never noticed this smell before and realized it was the hyper smell of a cat. The cat-boy took a deep breath to inhale his butler's scent even more.

Sebastian, misunderstanding this as his master not being able to breathe properly, removed him from his coat to Ciel's dismay.

"My apologies, Bocchan."

They went form store to store gathering up what they needed for the manor. Since they were so far away from home, Sebastian thought it would be best to stop for lunch in town than to travel back and keep his master hungry.

So, stopping at a small cafe, he ordered a plate of fish and a slice of cake to keep from looking suspicious.

Ciel grumbled as he ate under the table in order to be inconspicuous. _He _was the master. He shouldn't be treated like this. If Sebastian had turned into a cat-

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden fangirling. Crap. _(The Viscount Druitt has arrived, my dears!)_

"Oh, OH! What a glorious creature~! How charmingly it swishes it's mesmerizing tail as if it were the only thing in the world that could cheer up the down trodden spirit of a beautiful broken soul! YES, you are ensnared and imprisoned within something beyond human comprehension and, unknowingly, you captivate the poor lowly souls fortunate enough to gaze into your precious, glowing gems! They have such conflicting color that one is _spell bound_ upon paying witness to this pulchritudinous sight! Oh my fair, gentle being, allow me to be graced and awed by your very presence!" exclaimed the Viscount.

"_Damn, I been seen!_" Ciel thought. "_And by that pervert no less._"

"Excuse me, sir. May I help you?" Sebastian asked, seemingly innocent.

"Why yes! Does this splendid animal belong to you?"

Sebastian held back a giggle as he replied, "No, not yet. For now, I belong to him."

"Would you consider lending him to me for the day?" The Viscount obviously had plans forming in his mind, _impure _plans. Well, at least that was what the butler was thinking as he immediately replied,

"Not a chance in heaven or hell." and stalked off with Ciel-cat, leaving money on the table and a depressed Druitt behind.

"Aren't you greedy." Ciel smirked.

"Well I _am _a demon. What did you expect?" the Butler replied smiling.

And that was the end of their trip into town.

* * *

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own Black Butler or the characters, they belong to Yana Toboso**

******Wow, The Viscount Druitt's part was really hard.**

******And he was not imagining _impure _things as Sebastian thought. Hehe, he was thinking of Ciel-cat in a pink dress...**

******Anyway, R&R! They make me smile!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Keep it up! Some were really cute!**

**Let's move things along, shall we? Hehe, I don't want to spoil it...:)**

* * *

It was the fourth day Ciel had been living as a cat. He was quite fed up with it. Sure, at first it was interesting to have a tail and all-hearing ears but.. it was definitely taxing to have Sebastian drooling over him from behind all the time. So far, he hadn't let him pet his fur excessively but the butler was bound to go against his wishes sooner or later and have a glove frenzy.

It wouldn't surprise him one bit if Sebastian disobeyed orders because of a cat. He'd been swayed by them before. What did he see in them anyway? It was a mystery to Ciel, who was obviously _not _a cat person.

"I'm bound to change soon." he thought. He didn't know why but he shuddered to think of Sebastian seeing him with cat ears and a tail. He had a horrible foreboding feeling about it. Something life altering would happen if he saw him and lost control. As a result, he'd been hesitant to call his butler for anything all day and could tell said demon was getting antsy.

~X.X.X~

Meanwhile, in the mansion's kitchen, Sebastian was also thinking about this.

*Sigh*

"Master has ordered me not to bother him with anything less than the mansion being under attack by vampires. Hmph, I bet he doesn't think vampires actually exist. Well they do and with tasty blood like his, he could easily be a target. Blaahh. I wonder why he's felt the need to put distance between us? I can restrain myself... I think... But that shouldn't make him cancel his afternoon snack!" he grumbled to himself while shoving down the revolting strawberry shortcake he had prepared. He really hated human food and this put him in an even fouler mood.

He could feel it, he was going to snap. Maybe Ciel was right to keep him at arm's length. He couldn't take another minute of not being at his master's side. Wow, he'd gotten weak since coming to work here.

Before he knew it, he was at the door to the study. Taking a reassuring deep breath to steady himself, he wondered "What would he do if I insisted?"

Upon entering the study he announced, "I apologize profusely for the interruption but as a Phantomhive butler I cannot allow my Lord to be alone for such a long period of time, especially whilst he is in such a vulnerable state!" and completed this statement with a low bow.

Ciel just stared with those big, mismatched eyes. Then he said, "Well that was a pretty lame excuse. I thought for sure you'd come up with something better to say when you finally went against me."

Sebastian straightened himself. "My Lord, I... I can't take it anymore."

"Are you speaking of our contract?" Ciel thought for sure that being a butler to an animal had shamed the man. Who knows how much the other would demons laugh at him if they found out? Being a dutiful butler to a spoiled brat like him was one thing but to a spoiled cat? He was saddened at the thought of Sebastian breaking their contract, however that was not the case.

Mere seconds had passed while Ciel thought this and the very last thought was interrupted by a suspiciously jubilant butler.

"Heavens no, young master! I am simply saying I refuse to be anywhere except by your side!" said Sebastian with pink sparkles in his eyes. "Especially now that you have become increasingly cuter by taking on this form." he added.

"Why would he say something like that? I'm... cute?" The bluenette thought, perplexed.

The young earl was unable to control the blush that quickly adorned his face.

Wait. Face?

It was only then that he took notice of the powder blue smoke fading away and the slight draft he felt on his bare chest. He understood the look in Sebastian's eyes now.

" Oh My Bloody God. LOOK AWAY!"

"I have no reason to. I've already seen all there is to see. Have you forgotten I dressed and bathed you every day when you weren't drugged?" He replied, still sparkling.

"JUST DON'T LOOK!" The poor boy squealed. He was right, Sebastian's seen him naked plenty of times before. Why was that his initial reaction? Perhaps it was the unusual circumstance of his embarrassment plus the fact that Sebastian's most perverted dream just came true. He felt soft cat ears on his head and a tail swishing behind him.

"This is all YOUR fault! You're the one that drugged me!" Ciel exclaimed, exasperatedly trying to find something to cover himself with. He settled for the newspaper on his desk he had been reading before Sebastian had entered the room.

"Who knew I was capable of such a thing with this being the outcome." The butler mused, obviously entertained by his bocchan's antics.

As the handsome man stepped closer and closer, Ciel's seemingly permanent blush deepened...

* * *

**So? Are you excited for the next chapter? **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but hey more to look forward to right?**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites... I had no idea this would become so popularXD**

**Comment on whether I should have yaoi in the next scene or not, and if so, in what form? (Kissing, groping, etc.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well you asked for yaoi! And here it is!**

**This is my first time writing a scene like this so please be forgiving!**

**Special thanks to all those who favorited this story or me as an author or both! I love you and you make writing worthwhile because I put a lot into my writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the image used here, wish I did, nor do I own Black Butler. If I did own Black Butler, it would be a full on yaoi like it was meant to, lol. No offense, Yana Toboso**

* * *

"S-Sebastian... What are you..?" Ciel stuttered. He was oblivious when people were hitting on him. It was painstakingly obvious to the fangirls who squeaked when the handsome man stepped closer to the neko-tsundere.

"Young master," Sebastian began in a seductively low laced with velvet. "I can't hold back any longer. You really are adorable."

Ciel froze up. He didn't know what all this meant. What is he saying? Why did he melt a little inside when his butler looked at him with those eyes full of hunger, not for his soul but something else entirely.

He couldn't get his brain to think before Sebastian reached out a gloved hand and gently stroked his master's midnight blue ears. A noise broke through the still air and the young earl quickly realized he was purring.

The raven's mouth broke into an enchanting smile and Ciel couldn't help but purr louder at the sight of that perfect arch.

"What are you t-talking about? W-what are you going to do?" he sputtered frantically.

"There, there young master. I'll be gentle." he crooned. "I'm about to ravish you speechless, until you can't say no." he added speaking into the soft ears of a cat, in a voice known to drive women crazy, and simultaneously running his fingertips up and down his upper thigh.

And before he knew it, the taller of the two had whisked him up and held him wedding style. Smiling big before he crashed his lips on the other's. They molded perfectly around each other.

Ciel couldn't help it. He kissed him back. He _was_ insanely attractive and loyal to him alone. He'd complete any task ordered without hesitation, including the cease fire on his heart he so badly wanted to shout out. But he couldn't manage to pry his willing lips away long enough to form the words...

The kiss went on like this a few moments longer, Sebastian enjoying every expression that flashed across his bocchan's face. There was confusion, bewilderment, and just a tiny bit of want that started to build. He decided to take it to the next level when he saw that last thing.

Ciel gasped as a hand grabbed his tail and stroked it lightly before pulling it, hard. The butler took the chance to slip his tongue into the hot cavern.

The taste was so refined, so delicate. Earl Grey with a flavor unique to humans, no this _particular_ human. He wanted to taste that every day for the rest of eternity. It was better than he could have imagined.

Their tongues danced together in a hot, wet waltz. Ciel was putting up less of a fight than Sebastian had expected. Actually, he wasn't putting up a fight at all. For some reason, it didn't feel right and the raven pulled away with a frown.

"Master...? What is it?"

"What do you mean what is it? Why'd you stop?" he replied panting with a slight pout.

"Well, you seemed a little too... lenient. I would have expected you to at least try to push me away."

"Well I can't be expected to think with you kissing my senses away! I don't know. I never expected you to want this!" he somewhat shouted. He was very, very surprised and he didn't like surprises. 'Really, what the hell?' he thought.

"He's such a pervert! Trying to take me when I'm vulnerable. If he wanted me he should have just said so instead of kissing me out of the blue like that!" he grumbled to himself.

The bluenette looked up at the sound of a chuckle.

"Would you really have believed me if I told you?" he said with another chuckle. "You have such a strong personality that you don't need a lover. And I believe you are to blame for me turning into a 'pervert'. Really, anyone would if they saw your true self as I have."

"My true self? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Your soul, of course. It's enough to drive people to kill for the smallest taste. And once they taste it, their hunger becomes insatiable. In fact, a thought popped into my head a while ago. I know of another that hungers you."

"I-I..."Ciel sputtered, aware of what the butler was getting at.

"Dear bocchan, why is it that Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler, craves you?"

"Well... I.."

"It struck me as I pondered this that he must have gotten a taste of you at some point. So tell me, when exactly did you give yourself to that spider filth?" Sebastian demanded, fuming and perturbed.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, ALRIGHT?! I was trying to avoid a hopeless situaion with that Trancy brat and the butler was right behind me and I tripped and fell on top of him and that mindless buffoon thought I was hitting on him and he kissed me he just kissed me like that! I slapped him away and gave him a good kick to the groin immediately but I didn't tell you because I didn't want him dead just yet! I mean I could use him for something or at least make him suffer longer." He was rambling and he knew it. The young earl was outrageously perturbed at the notion of sleeping with that arachnid! How dare Sebastian think that of his master?

Sebastian couldn't help but snicker at the horrified look in his master's wide mismatched eyes as he went on and on. That snicker broke into full force laughter when he took note of the way his ears were turned back. So adorable! He couldn't help want want some of that, who wouldn't?;)

At the sound of this Ciel was both calmed and annoyed at the same time. It was mind-boggling. How can a demon have such a laugh? It was so heavenly, it seemed like a sin to possess such a thing.

The raven haired man pulled the boy into a tight hug and said, "Master, I'm so relieved. I couldn't bear it if you left me for that retched spider. I can't stand the thought of someone other than myself spoiling your innocence."

Ciel sighed and hugged him back. "I wouldn't tarnish my 'innocence' with anyone other than you. I dont think you can call me pure though, because of all the dirty things I've thought about you these last few minutes... They're quite revolting."

"Oh? And what kinds of things were you thinking?"

Ciel bushed a deep shade of crimson. "Um, you know... things...?"

The hug changed as Sebastian pulled the neko-human into a straddling position and pressed their lips together again. "My lord, you are just too cute or your own good, blushing like that. Now I can't hold back." he said with a seductive grin.

Ciel welcomed him and things.. Well... Escalated...

Let's just say that Ciel got the demon d.

*Later*

"Ow! Bloody hell, Sebastian! I thought you said you were going to be gentle?" Ciel complained as he rubbed his backside after waking up, hair all ruffled.

Sebastian pouted fervently, seeing the cat ears and tail had disappeared. 'So that's what the purple cloud of smoke was last night, I thought it was a dream...or a demon orgasm' he thought. "I miss you being a cat. You were so much easier to turn on. A tug of the tail and just like that!"

"Shut up, you cat obsessed moron!"

No one noticed the red haired man outside the window. It was completely covered in red liquid, what could only be assumed was multiple nosebleeds. The figure laid there, his mind conjuring up yaoi cat dreams as he smiled in his unconsiousness.

* * *

**The end! I hope you loved it, I loved writing this!**

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I had to go away for the weekend. It also took me a while to figure out how to end it... **

**Review! I love you all so much, I am so surprised at how popular this has become! Keep reading my material and sooner or later I might come out with another Black Butler fanfic, you never know;D**


End file.
